Dr. Nanbu/Personality and Relationships
Persoanlity Doctor Nanbu is often depicted as a stubborn, cruel and heartless old man. Who takes pride and great care into all of his research and work; the Doctor has no regard for human lives because he thinks of himself as an immortal being. He although does know his human limits and takes great care in hiding these from opponents. Nanbu does seem to have a fear of death, thus why he experiments on himself in order to prolong his life. The doctor does have one fault in his own personality; he is extremely arrogant and talkative. With his high confidence in his own abilities, he can be a very terrifying threat to opponents that he goes up against. Although Nanbu does share some personality with both Demetrius and some of the other members of the hakuri crew, personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his arrogant and talkative traits may not make him popular among other figures like the Marines and bounty hunters. Nanbu's keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Nanbu ultimately wants to achieve a true immortal body regardless of the risks. Some traits he shares with Necrid, are very similar to Hakushin’s view on research. Seeing any chance at research Nanbu will jump at the chance, he does have no care for human life only his own life. While in battle Nanbu is very arrogant, confident and cruel. He has shown to have arrogance the most, he thinks of himself as the ultimate being through his own body and experiments. But he is angered very easily, whenever this happens he flies into a blind rage and starts cursing at his opponents. Usually, he will go completely all out in trying to attack the offender and anyone else in the way. He can lose his temper even when he is working on his own experiments, if other question his ways. Nanbu can go into a blind rage, often ending in bloody results. Nanbu takes much pride in all of his works, going to any lengths to see his work is seen and he is shown attention for it. He is often told to be a low man as well, resorting to stealing ideas from others and usually killing said person. But making it look like a suicide to cover up his tracks. Nanbu is seen as a cunning yet feared man. Relentless in his desire to get what he wants, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to the others. Fuelled by his ambition to have an immortal body and is undeterred when others call him a traitor among the Marine Science unit. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often yell at his creation's incompetence if experiments go badly for him. He can also be said to be a greedy and somewhat of a jealous man, jealous of those who have things that he wants. Such as some other doctors, who have money and others loved, such as children and wives. Although in his public appearance, he completely changes his tone. He is seen as a strange man, who studies hours on end alone. By himself, the only interaction he will get with people is when he is releasing new inventions, when he wishes to steal other doctors work or money. He also is seen in a different dress, such as if he was in the early 19 or 20thcentury. Which many questions why he dresses this way, he often replies to them with a cold look and moves on. With his own anger Nanbu can never seem to control it, he hates traitors himself. Such as if one of his creations turns on him he will be forced to kill it. He will get so angry at this that, he often will destroy his whole laboratories. The doctor has been shown to be masterful at tricking opponents into false ploys. He will often act as one of the bijou creations and tell his opponents that their creator is not longer with them. Which he can fool almost everyone, only the ones who knew him very well when he was human. Although his fame does still follow him, he is often seen in the newspapers depicted as a murdering madman after he lost his sanity to the whole idea of immortality. Relationships Family What makes the doctor a sick is the fact that he turned his own two sons into Bijou creations. He had no regard for human like nor with the other members of his family, killing his own wife in order to have no interruptions with his research. Bijou 1.0 Even though he turned his own into a cyborg creature, he takes great pride in for one reason. He was the first son and first successful creations, so he often sends 1.0 to do his own dirty work. Bijou 2.0 However, Nanbu takes the greatest pride into 2.0 because it was created from whole new tech. It was also that Bijou 2.0 help covert the doctors own body into what it is today. He seems to let 2.0 as well as 1.0 do all of his dirty work from gathering supplies to even getting him food. Hakuri Crew Among the Hakuri Nanbu is the main researcher, so he is rarely seen by the crew. However he is often seen with some of the members, because they come to him for weapons and other things. Nanbu seems to work well with Respira the most, since the two had a past friendship before they joined the hakuri crew. Demetrius D. Xavier Demetrius uses the dream of the doctor to have an immortal body, so he used this to gain the doctors loyalty. Nanbu believes that Demetrius is a god and does whatever he asks in order to get what he wants. World Government Among many of the world government officials and such, they are very fearful of his wrath. Nanbu was once respected by all as one of the leading scientists in the world, however after they discovered his hidden laboratories. They grew fearful, so thus why they gave the punishment of locking the man away. Nanbu can never forgive them for what humiliating actions they took against him. Marines The Marines think of his as a madman, taking the lives of thousands. Many of those being marine's own wives and children, so they are very aware of the doctor's presences in the world. Most wish to stop him and destroy everything that the doctor has created. The doctor can't forgive them either, they were the ones who did arrest Nanbu and through him in impel down to rot. Necrid Bagans Necrid has a loathing rage against Nanbu, he calls Nanbu a disgrace to the name of their department. Nanbu also has a great hate for Necird, he so called friend was the one who uncovered all of the secrets that the doctor was keeping. Fredric Bagans Nanbu has always looked down on the child and Fredric has called him a mean old man. So the two are on bad grounds, since Fredric did seem to know something from the start was wrong with the doctor. Vegapunk Vegapunk has seen something from the begining that Nanbu was a madman, thus why he did nothing with Nanbu. This also can be a cause as to why Nanbu had went mad, because Nanbu wanted to become the head of the Marine Science unit. Sentomaru Sentomaru has a hate for Nanbu as well, he wants to see Nanbu dead because of what he did and for destroying the name of the Marine Science Unit. Category:Character Subpages